You're Still With Us
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Percy Weasley pays a special visit one early morning. Who could he be visiting? Takes place one year after Deathly Hallows.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This oneshot is dedicated to my fellow Percy fans. We may be a small minority, but we stand strong!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is the rightful owner. **

I inhaled a deep breath of air as I sauntered through the silent cemetery. It was early morning, and the fog was at its peak.

Even though I could barely see anything in front of me, I didn't need a sense of direction to reach my destination. I could feel that I was close to the spot, and a few minutes later, the fog cleared out.

And there it lay, right next to the ancient willow tree. I started to walk more leisurely and came to a full stop once I reached Fred's tombstone.

For a moment, I just stared at the slab of stone as memories of that night flashed through my mind. The intense battle, Fred's smiling face before he died, his lifeless corpse.

Tears slowly began to trickle down my cheeks, and I hastily wiped them with the back of my glove. Then, I took out a small item from my cloak and set it down on top of the grave.

"Hello Fred," I muttered. I sat down in front of the grave, and once I made myself comfortable, I continued. "It's quite chilly this morning. I would have come earlier, but Mum insisted I wear this scarf. By that, I mean she literally charmed it so that it would stay wrapped up around my neck until I return home." I chortled as I fingered the home knitted scarf. "She hasn't changed a bit… for the most part at least."

My eyes began to water again, but I forced myself to control the tears. After all, my brother would never have allowed anyone to be crying over his death. He'd want them to remember all of the fond pranks and memories that he and George had created through our lives.

"Anyways, George is continuing to run your joke shop. The place just isn't the same without you, but the family and I help out when we can."

"Bill and Fleur are doing well; they are still living in the same old place. Charlie is currently staying home with us for a short period before returning to Romania. Mum was a bit disappointed, but we all know that his heart resides in that dragon's reservation."

"Ron and Hermione are finally together. They actually started dating just after the battle at Hogwarts." I then smiled as I confessed, "Guess you and George were right about those two. You two were always the best matchmakers at school."

"Harry and Ginny have also gotten together. At first, I was a bit flabbergasted but then I realized how well suited those two are for each other. I just can't believe our little sister is dating."

I paused for a moment as my finger played with the grass. "Mum and Dad are doing okay. They are still living at the same old Burrow. Dad's been promoted in the same department that he has been working in for the past three years, yet he profoundly misses working with muggles."

"Of course…" I trailed off as my words got caught in my throat. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "They have changed quite a bit ever since you died Fred. I mean, they are very happy and all, but I sometimes catch them with this desolate look in their eyes every time the family gets together. It's quite painful for them and us that you aren't here with us."

I chuckled softly while my eyes stayed focused on the tombstone before me. "Well, I shouldn't be saying that. Fred, you shall forever be in our hearts and minds. Even with all the jokes and pranks, I'm proud to say that I am your brother. I just wished we had more time to… reconcile."

I glanced at my watch and sighed. I had been gone for more than I intended to be.

Reluctantly, I stood up. "I must go now, but I'll return soon. Take care Fred, and enjoy the little present."

With one last look at the tombstone, I started strolling towards the exit leaving behind my bewitched head boy badge which still read "Bighead Boy."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Please review! **


End file.
